Drabble Me This
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Drabbles in my spare time. [8] What You Wanted. She could only deal with being second in his life for so long, then a car wreck solved everything.
1. Chapter 1 They Can

Drabbleness! For my latest installment on I have included a drabble section. I will be taking request on parings in such, but this will be mostly DS. I will update this in the mean time when I don't update my stories. (For thoes of you reading One of Them...I promise I'm going to try and update today.) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or realting characters.

**Title:They couldn't  
Paring: Danny/Sam ...well kinda.  
****

* * *

**

She really shouldn't. It would mess up everything, and both of them knew it. She held their embrace tightly, for she knew their moment would be over soon enough. She knew Tucker would come back for them.

"Sam." He whispered in ear. She fought the urge to shiver. She wasn't supposed to fall for her friend. It would never work out.

'Besides, he doesn't like me like that.' She pulled back from Danny's warmbody. Their eyes locked. Danny lifted his hand to push the strand of black hair behind her ear. He leaned forward every so slightly, but Sam turned her head to the side. The tip of his nose ran along her cheek.

"We can't do this." Her voice was weak; she avoided his piercing blue eyes.

"Why not?" His finger palm held her face in his hands. If he had done this a year ago, she might have just melted into his arms. She used all of her strength to pull away from his touch. They couldn't do this.

"I"- She fixed her voice, so he wouldn't guess she was on the verge of tears.

"I couldn't live with myself after, if we broke up. What would happen to our friendship? I couldn't imagine my life without you." Her voice faded to a whisper.

"Sam." He reached out to touch her, but she flinched away. He was using her feelings against her. She always knew that her feelings would betray her one day.

"It wouldn't be fair to Tucker either; he would feel like a third wheel. Everything will be different."

"No he wouldn't, everything will stay the same." Danny tried desperately to convince her, but utterly failed.

"You know he will. Once we go out, we can't go back Danny. Things will never be the same, you know that right?" Her eyes found a nice spot on the floor to stare at.

"I want to take a chance. Nothing bad will happen."

"Besides." Her hands had now grasped either side of her arms.

"You don't really feel this way about me. You're just caught up in the moment." This time his hand grabbed her shoulder, and she made no effort in moving it. He turned her around, his blue eyes met hers. Their faces were close; too close. His hot breath lingered on her face.

"You never said you didn't want us together." Sam forced her tears to stay in her eyes.

"Danny…we can't." She backed away from him. They couldn't, even though she wanted it more than anything else right then.

"Sam." His voice was as desperate as his eyes.

"Are you two coming?" Tucker shouted back to them. Both teens remained silent. Sam forced a smile on.

"Yeah." She called back. She left Danny there. They couldn't. She admitted to herself; she was scared; scared of her feelings for Danny.  
'Some things are more important.' Life had to go on. They shouldn't, couldn't, and would never go out. It would mess up everything, and they both knew it.

* * *

**AN- After reading that it doesn't sound like I like DS...but I swear I do. Review ifthis piece moved you in any sort of way. Thank you.**

**-RGT**-


	2. Chapter 2 All the Things She Said

**AN- One of my shorter Drabbles, but it is still good. Well I like it anyway. This drabble is deadicated to Gnarlsfor being the only person who reviewed to the last drabble. I know more reviews on the way, but still.This takes place after Reign Storm. I haven't seen that episode in forever, so forgive any mistakes I might have made. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.  
Title: Allthe Things She Said  
Paring:One sidedDS.(cause you never get to hear Danny's side of it...)**

"_Because if you don't; somebody will."_ Those words ran over and over in Sam's head. She didn't know what to think. She rolled over onto her stomach allowing her arms and elbows to hold up her figure on her bed. If Sam knew anything, she knew that Val wasn't lying, but oh how she wished Val would have bluffed. Her whole world came crashing down since then. Valerie liked Danny. Somewhere deep inside her she knew it would come to this, but then again she liked to ignore the fact when it entered her mind. She knew Danny was getting a serious workout thanks to the ghost fighting, and the girls were starting to notice. The popular crowd was in a state of denial that Danny Fenton could ever be popular. Whether she liked it or not, Danny would soon get a girlfriend.

"_Only guys I see running off have a job of a girlfriend."_

Sure if she had told Val his secret, it would wipe out that theory all together. Only one problem, it wasn't her secret to tell. She wasn't sure if she wanted Val in on Danny's secret. It was a secret that they all swore they would keep. If Danny's secret ever did get out; he would be getting a lot more attention, especially from Paulina, and that would mean he would pay less attention to her.

"_You like him."_

"_Umm, Hello! He's my best friend."_

Did she really like him as more than a friend? There was just something between Danny and her, a feeling that she hadn't felt with anyone else.

'He would never like me; he's stuck on Paulina.' She would never admit it to anyone, but when she saw Danny drooling over Paulina; she was jealous.

"_I'm sure he is, but if you like him, I mean like him like him; make a move."_

Of all the time she had liked Danny; she never thought of how to tell him. Wouldn't it just come naturally? She couldn't just walk up to him and tell him. It had to be just the two of them. She eyes the phone. She slowly picked it up to her ear. Her fingers shook as she started to dial Danny's number ignoring the fact that he was on her speed dial. Half way through dialing, she lost her nerve. She slammed the phone down on the receiver. A groan escaped her lips as she hugged her pillow tightly. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. Valerie liked Danny. Danny would soon get a girlfriend, and she would just have to live with it. She could try to pretend to be happy for him. She just laid there with all the tings she said running through her head.

"_Or somebody will, Or somebody will, Or somebody will."_

**AN- I promise the next drabble has DS fluff in it. It is called He was My Boyfriend. I don't know when it will be up.**

**-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 He was My Boyfriend

She just sat on her roof in the rain. Her parents had tried everything to get her out of the rain, but their attempts were futile. Things were buzzing in her head. All about one subject; Gregor, or Elliot, it didn't matter what you called him. He was her first boyfriend, and looking back she didn't know why she had fallen for him. He just ended up being another fake. She clutched either side of her arm trying to stay warm in the rain. She didn't want to go back inside her house. She didn't know exactly why, it was like her body wouldn't move from that spot.

"Sam." Her body instantly grew stiff. She knew that voice; it was Danny. What was he doing here? She ignored his green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes closed listening to the pitter patter of the rain.

"Sam, Please, You can't stay out here in the rain."

"I can, and I will." She shot back a deadly glare at him.

"I didn't want to do this Sam, but you're giving me no choice." He grabbed her by her shoulders turned them intangible and sunk them into her room. She squirmed under his touch, and as soon as her feet felt land, she pushed him away.

"Why are you here?" There was a slight accusation in her voice.

"Sam, I- I was worried about you." He put his hand on her shoulder; she didn't bother to push it away.

"He was my first boyfriend." Those words stung Danny's mind. He remained silent.

"He lied to me Danny." He simply just pulled her in a tight embrace, his arms circled around her tiny waist as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You already apologized for spying on me." She whispered trying to think of anything that he had to be sorry for.

"I'm sorry he broke your heart." He pulled her closer.

"If you need anything, I'll be here for you." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thanks." The two teens relished in the silent bliss. Sam leaned her head back on his chest.

"Did you really mean it?" Danny used one hand to stroke the side of her arm.

"Mean what?"

"When you said there are a million reasons why a boy could like me?" Danny nodded his head.

"Even when you said I was pretty?" Her voice was weak.

"Beautiful." He murmured. He heard her sigh.

"There must be a boy out there for me somewhere…." She let her voice fade. She wanted to stay in his arms.

"Maybe closer than you think." Danny agreed.

'One day I'll tell her that I'm not clueless anymore.'


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise?

**Short little drabble that I think is cool. Especially since my birthday was yesterday. I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Sam grabbed her pillowing coving her eyes from the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. She moaned; she didn't want to get up.

"Quiet, she'll hear you." Her eyes shot open. She recognized that voice.

"Ouch what was that for?"  
"Hello?" Sam called out, but the voices were silent. She felt like she wa being watched, and she didn't like the feeling. Her eyes shot over to the Humpy Dumpy calendar where one date was circled with a red permanent marker. It was her birthday. She quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs to see if her parents were the cause of the noise, but her parents were no where in sight. The doorbell suddenly rang. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she opened the door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" They yelled. Her smile grew. Her two best friends stood there. Tucker stood there with a rather large cake in his hands.

"I don't know what to say." Escaped her lips.

"Danny made the cake." Tucker blurted out. He grinned as Danny suddenly blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's nothing really." She thought she murmured something about his mom helping him.

"So, are you going to let us in?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, of course." Tucker tripped on his feet again, and the next thing the trio knew Tucker was on the ground, and the cake was smashed into her face.

"Uh…surprise?" Tucker responded weakly. Both boys waited for her to blow up, but she did just the opposite. A grin spread across her lips. She wiped her finger along her cheek gathering the icing onto her finger. She licked her finger.

"It's delicious." Danny walked up to Sam and copied her movement. After he licked off his finger, he leaned in to right outside her ear.

"Are you surprised?"

* * *

**A.N.- I thought it was cool anyway. I'm sorry Eylse, I wanted to put this one up first. For those of you who read my other stories, One of them will need a couple more Days. I know it also said that on my profile that I will be updating My Princess tomorrow, which would be the case, if I hadn't of lost the story. I'll find it soon though. And for those of you who want to help me out a little. Check out my profile, and tell me which story you would like me to write next after the stories I'm writing now. I would love it if you did that for me.**

**-RGT-**


	5. Chapter 5 Silence

**Almost a 600 word drabble. I haven't updated this in a while. I have another drabble waiting too, but I won't put it on yet. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny sat in his seat looking straight ahead. The music started and he felt his breathing stop. The back doors opened. Danny's eyes glared at the groom. He wished he could just wipe that grin off his face. He silently wondered if anyone noticed that his eyes were green.

"Danny, are you ok?" He felt his current girlfriend; Val grabbed his hand.

"Fine." He hissed. Anger flushed out of his body when he saw his best friend pass him in the aisle. He had tried to be happy for her; he really did. There was something stirring inside of his body that made him want to hurt the groom so bad even to the point of murder. He did not know why, and it scared him. He wanted to wipe out every memory of seeing them kissing. He wanted to wipe out all thoughts that he had about Sam being less than innocent with the guy. He didn't want to think about what would happen that night between the two of them. He tried to get rid of the thoughts of Sam. He felt unfaithful to Valerie by even thinking about Sam in any other way but a friend. Secretly deep down inside he did know he had felt something more for her over the years. He was scared though, he had tried to suppress the feelings. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't imagine Sam with anyone else but him. They couldn't be together ever and he knew it. Maybe that was why he felt his heart twinge when he saw the groom grab her hand. He had watched her for the past two years and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Val insisted.

"I said I was fine." He whispered bitterly. Clockwork said once that ghosts often had obsessions. He was slowly realizing that Sam was his. He often had dreams of Sam while he was sleeping dreams that he would make her his. Their love was forbidden. She was getting married, and he had a girlfriend. It would make matters worse if someone used Sam against him. No he knew they couldn't be anything but friends; a woman who would be always just out of his reach. He saw Sam's mom throw a smug grin in his direction. She was happy that Sam wasn't marrying him. He didn't give a crap about what she thought. His eyes locked with Sam's. She was happy. He could see it in her eyes. She was happy to be with some guy instead of with him. As long as she was happy; he knew that this day was coming sooner or later. Could he really expect that Sam would stay single her whole life?

"If anyone has objections of why these two should not get married speak now of forever hold your peace." She was daring him to say something. He understood that life would be different now. Something stirred inside of him, he figured that he always knew that she had feelings for him, but he didn't utter a word. Forever was a long time. Sam's eyes were still with his. He understood. She was happy like this. She could survive with him being just a friend, but he secretly knew it would never work out. He needed her more than anything. He felt trapped by those eyes; his breath got caught in his throat.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." His breath was released. It was finally over. He had kept silent.

* * *

**Kind of depressing isn't it? Oh well. I took the idea of the another story and took it off that. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.**

**-RGT-**


	6. Chapter 6 Dance with Me

The crowd was dancing floor on the biggest night of the year; Prom. Sam was sitting at one of the tables with Tucker watching Danny dancing with Val. They all had agreed to go together, but after half and hour at the most Danny had ditched them to go dancing with Val.

"Aren't you going to dance Sam?" Tucker asked watching her flume over how close Danny and Val were dancing to the wild music.

"I don't dance." She was one with being and individual. It at dances people dances, she wouldn't. Secretly she knew how to dance. It was one of those things she did in secret. Tucker sighed. He knew she could dance; He was the only one.

"That's too bad. I guess I have to pay Nathan fifty bucks."

"You betted on me!" She hissed.

"He said that Val was the best dancer, and I said you were." His hands dug further into his pockets.

"But I guess he was right."

"You call what Valerie is going, dancing?"

"Since you're afraid…"

"I'm not afraid to dance." Tucker's eyes flashed daringly.

"Prove it." Sam usually wasn't the type who had to prove anything to anyone, but Tucker had hit a nerve when he mentioned Valerie's name.

"Fine I will." She stood up and grabbed a random guy's hand dragging him out to the dance floor. Even her presence on the dance floor was unheard of. The crowd gathered around her instead. Whispers stirred around the uneasy people. Danny heard some cheering and turned to see the sight of Sam dancing with some guy. He excused himself from Val to make his way over to Tucker.

"Where did Sam learn to dance?"

"She always had." Tucker paused for a second.

"Ask her to dance."

"No, she won't say yes."

"Never know till you try." Danny blended into the crowd. He heard Dash whisper.

"Manson is actually hot?" He made a mental note to hurt him later. He pushed his way through the crowd. When the guy saw Danny, he backed away. Sam and Danny's eyes met. No words needed to be said. It just reminded her how much she hated it when Tucker played match maker. With nothing said, they started to dance.

* * *

**I really have nothing to say on this...**

**-RGT-**


	7. Chapter 7 What You Wanted

**One of my more sad drabbles. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense...**

* * *

The phone rand, and as soon as he saw it was Sam; he reached for it.

"Hello."

"Danny, could we talk?"

"Sure, I'll be right over." He hung up the phone.

"Danny, honey. Who was it?" Valerie Fenton asked as she walked into the room.

"The office made another call; they want me to go in for a while."

"Again." She whined.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her quickly on the lips.,

"Bye."

"Bye Danny." She sighed as he slammed the door. He was keeping something from her; she knew it, and she didn't like the feeling.

* * *

Danny knocked on the apartment door. A wide smile spread across his face when Sam opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side so his lips skimmed her cheek.

"Danny, we need to talk." Danny's eyes stared at her with confusion.

"Can't I at least come in?" He sat there watching her trying to decided, and it concerned him. Usually she would let him in without thinking about it.

"Sure." She answered after an eternity while moving to the side.

"Sam, is everything alright. You've been acting strange lately."

"Do you want something to drink?" Sam offered.

"What's wrong Sam?" He briefly kissed her before she pulled away.

"Nothing. So how are your parents?"

"They're fine. They decided to retire in Florida; They're down there looking at apartments. Sam, I know you didn't call to discuss my parents."

"Do they know about you?"

"No, Sam we decided not to tell them. All my enemies have grown in power, and I don't want them getting involved."

"How is your ghost fighting?"

"Sam, look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing is wrong."

"Everything is fine." It was a lie. He had been around her long enough to know when she was lying. She had never lied to him, so why was she starting now?

"Sam, don't lie to me." He reached out, but she shook his arm off.

"Danny, I can't do this anymore." His world seemed to stop at those words. What did she mean she can't?

"What?" Those were the only words he managed to get out.

"I can't do…us anymore. I feel dirty every time we kiss or touch. I don't want to be second in your life…" He tried to comprehend even the slightest bit of what she was feeling.

"I want to be first Danny." He loved the way she said his name. She always sounded happy; until now.

"Sam, can we talk?"

"I'm sick and tired of talking. You said once that you loved me. It's a choice Danny. Valerie or me." She simply stood there when Danny shook his head

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Yeah, me too." She whispered and headed out the door for a drive.

* * *

The almost empty room was filled with the sound of a telephone ringing. Danny didn't even reach for it. He felt so bad about what had happened with Sam. Sure he loved her, but he didn't think he was brave enough to leave Val. Valerie trusted him. Whatever happened to him, he figured that he deserved it. He cheated on his wife and cheated away his best friend's heart. His mind raced remembering everything that had happened between them. The phone rang for a third time. Danny picked it up in hopes that it was Sam so he could fix this whole mess.

"Hello."

"Danny, did you hear what happened?" Danny became alarmed at his frightened tone.

"Tucker, slow down. What happened?"

"It's Sam…She was in a car wreck." Color drained from Danny's face. She couldn't have…

"What?" He was in a state of shock for the second time of the day.

"Danny." Tucker's voice faded before he found it again.

"She didn't make it Danny."

* * *

**Told you it was sad...I wrote this a while ago...so it was a little rusty.**

**-RGT-**


End file.
